Tonight, I'm loving You
by animeg098
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo does not like being ignored, especially by his own boyfriend. It's too bad Izaya found that out the hard way. High school Shizaya. Sexually frustrated!Shizuo and bookworm!Izaya. Oneshot.


**Story: **Tonight, I'm loving You

**Author: **animeg

**Pairing: **ShizuoXIzaya

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'_It's absurd to divide people into good or bad. People are either charming or tedious.'_

I don't believe in such a crappy quote. The mere prospect of there being only 'charming or tedious' people in the world is absolute bullshit. Or that's at least what I call it.

The world is full of a variety of people in all shapes and sizes. Alright maybe humans don't come in squares or a hexagon (yes I do know the basic shapes in mathematics), but you have to admit, there all sorts of crazy looking people out there. I remember this one time when I saw a person with so many piercing that I could barely make out his facial features. It made me shiver to think how much pain he would have to through (especially because of the fact that he got them all on his face) to get all those. The reason I give an example to back up my views is because the flea always gives examples and reasons to support his beliefs. It just makes his statement more justified.

Honestly you should hear the logic behind his 'love' for humanity. The maggot just goes on and on and on about how beautiful humans look in pain and how much he adores them as a whole-blah blah blah…It's just so annoying that it makes me want to punch his face into oblivion.

But now, I have to resist the temptation to do that because guess what…unfortunately, we're together, as in we're dating...

Shocking, eh? Honestly I didn't believe either when I woke up next to him in bed (naked obviously) at Shinra's birthday party. The damn doctor actually drugged us both with aphrodisiacs and locked us in a room so we can sort out our 'differences'. Though it did sort of work out in a weird, lets-not-inspect-it-too-closely way since after sleeping together for the first time...I guess you can say I developed a soft spot for the flea? Because as time passed I found it harder and harder to actually punch his face instead of sucking it off…I blame the damn hormones. They're the ones who made all this crazy shit happen.

Although I can't blame the fact that Izaya's in my room right now on our hormone-induced lusty bodies. Yeah, I had problems with Math and our exams are only a week away…and he decided to help me out since we were going out and all (thought we haven't even gone on a proper date yet since Izaya doesn't want to be seen in public with a 'dumb brute', but I think he's just having a hard time admitting that he thinks I'm sexy because I catch him staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking) but either way, it led to Izaya being at my house.

_Coincidently,_ my parents were on a holiday trip and my younger brother, Kasuka was staying over at a friend's place.

Really I had nothing to do with this. It really was a coincidence. Though the flea thinks otherwise and says, that I was actually planning something more 'sinister', something that involves him being naked on my bed with his legs spread wide open in an inviting manner, but that's totally not true!

…

Alright fine! _Maybe_ I am a _little_ sexually frustrated because he hasn't had sex with me since…well, since our first time in Shinra's apartment, but he's my boyfriend! Isn't it his responsibility to take care of the hard-on I get one when think of him naked in the shower with droplets of water running down his skinny torso, his face flushed pink with arousal, those silky raven strands sticking to his wet forehead and those fill lips, bruised and swollen and begging me to fuck him harder and harder…

Ugh, this horrible! I'm becoming hard just thinking about it! Gosh, maybe that flea was right…maybe I am becoming some sort of pervert…

Biting my lower lip anxiously, I take a glance at the raven haired teen sitting on my bed. Good, he hasn't noticed a thing. He's still staring at that retard-ish math's book like a nerd and reading on and on without paying any attention to me. I frown when the thought is born in my brain.

Come to think of it, he hasn't been staring at me lately like he usually does either. During school hours, he's been too pre-occupied by lessons since the exams are nearby and after school he is forced to help out the literature professor who has taken a sort of liking towards him.

I don't like the flea spending time with another man, especially someone twice his age and someone who has been voted 'hottest teacher of the year' three times in a row by all the girls in our school. That old bastard looks at Izaya like he's some sweet eye-candy. Not that the flea isn't a pretty thing to look at, but I wont tolerate some slimy old bastard mentally undressing my boyfriend in front me and getting away with the deed. Nope, I'll slam his face into the wall first.

And that's why I sit at the library with both of them. The slick bastard who calls himself a sensei would have probably sexually assaulted that flea if I wasn't sitting there like a guard-dog. Hmm…see Izaya, there's another thing you owe me for.

Nonetheless, I don't like this lack of attention. I am not demanding much from him, just the fulfillment of my sexual needs and him staying clear of any other man or woman he sees on the street, that's it.

Sure I can win against any other human that walks this Earth because I know that the flea only has eyes for me, but if there's something I can't win against. It's those books.

The flea, despite having an awful conduct, is obsessed with having the highest grade in the entire school. I don't get his reasoning which involves 'I'm smatter than my humans and hence should also get more marks'. Although most people don't know it, the flea studies his ass off when the exams are near. I don't know how many subjects he takes; I barely manage with the few I have, but he prefers to study shit and stuff in his free time, like a hobby or something. Weird, huh? Then again, nothing is normal about that little parasite.

The only reason I put up with his ignoring me and giving all his attention to those darned books is because he looks absolutely adorable when he studies. Heh, call me what you may, but I find his 'concentrating face' endearing and that was the only reason why I wasn't tackling him on the bed and having my way with him right now.

Whenever he studies, he has that look of utter focus etched on his face. His eyebrows furrow whenever he comes across something that takes a moment for him to decipher, his eyes narrow and a particularly cute look of innocence takes over his usual sneer. But the cutest thing about him is one he does involuntarily. Yes, he sticks out the tip of his tongue when he studies. It's a odd habit, yes, but it's oh-so amusing to see such a childish expression on his face instead of his usual smirk or sneer.

And the best part is that I'm sure that Izaya doesn't even know he does it! But I never point it out to him though…he might become self-conscious and stop doing it…then I would loose the entertainment I get from thinking how feminine he is, and how he would look with kitty ears…

Curiously, I take another glance at the louse, slightly displeased to find that he still had his nose in the book, with the cute tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth. I wished I could suck on it and force it to move against my own and taste it completely and fully and ravish it's owner thoroughly until he'd wince in pain every time he would try to stand.

I sighed as my body twitched with the need for contact. Seriously were those words and numbers and alphabets more appealing than me? What did they have that I didn't? Sure I wasn't made up of ink or neat or clean or organized for that matter but at least I was _alive_. Those damned words couldn't give him a spectacular blow-job or a mind-blowing hand-job, now could they?

Tch, words, they had no sexual appeal at all. Honestly, if I could have it my way, I would have already ripped that book to shreds!

Suddenly, I see his crimson eyes dart towards me and our eyes meet. A familiar shiver runs down my spine as my body perks up in anticipation and it is for the millionth time that I wonder to myself of why he affects me in such a strong manner.

"Something wrong Shizu-chan?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, tilting his head slightly as that pink tongue runs over his lower lip, moistening it before running inside that sweet cavern that I am desperate to taste as of the late.

"Umm…no…" I mumble as I look back at my book. Ugh words, so annoying. He shuffles on the bed a bit before finding a more comfortable position and resuming his scribbling. I wonder briefly why he's on the bed and I'm sitting on the uncomfortable, hard floor.

"Is there something you don't understand?" He's saying that while solving a question on his note pad! That totally shows that he isn't concerned for me at all!

"I thought you were going to help me with _my_ homework." I try to bite back the sarcasm in my voice but am quite unsuccessful, as I keep myself from ripping that batch of papers apart and throwing them at the wall in frustration. Seriously, it was like that book was snickering at me!

"You haven't asked me anything so I just assumed you understood everything." He states pointedly without sparing a glance at me.

"Obviously if I ask you something, you'll make fun of me and call me a Nea-Neath-"

"Neanderthal?"

"Yeah…that…"

He sighs; mumbling something incoherent as he finally gets of the bed and drops his book on the covers.

I notice the dark circles underneath his eyes, the weary expression on his face as he walks over and sits down beside me, slumping against my shoulder before exhaling deeply. I'm sure he hasn't been getting enough sleep at night and I find myself scooting closer to give him more leverage as he rests his head against my shoulder, looking tiredly at the book I was holding in my hands.

"I don't get this…" I whisper quietly, pointing at the first question.

I half expect him to snicker or make a comment for the fact that I have been stuck on the first question for the last half an hour, but he takes me by surprise by snatching the pencil from my hand and taking his note book. Maybe I'm a little bit hurt that he doesn't take the time out to tease me. At least that would show that he notices that I exist in this darn room!

He leans away from me, inspecting the algebra question and that cute, pink tongue slips out of his mouth on habit. The small, wet organ traces his lower lip before those pearly white teeth take over and nibble it gently and I am suddenly struck with the urge to nip at those sinful looking lips and run my tongue along those soft, luscious pieces of flesh.

Almost immediately he turns my way, finally looking me in the eye, our faces just inches apart. I can't help but think that he's trying to tempt me with those captivating eyes and that alluring expression of shock when I try to get our lips to meet.

He flinches and backs away from my touch, his movements faltering slightly as he retreats, maneuvering his body by the help of the wall beside him and I can't help but feel a slight throb in my chest at his reaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He sputters, his crimson irises narrowing into slits as he points an accusing finger at me.

I don't answer, I merely lean into him further and further until he's lying down on the floor on his back and I'm straddling his waist.

"Shizu-chan, please not now, I'm busy-" I cut off his whining by covering his mouth with my own, immediately sighing when I get a taste of those damp lips. I can vaguely feel him feebly resisting against me, his small hands on my shoulders, trying to push me away, but in the end he inadvertently twists those nimble fingers into my shirt, pulling me closer to him and I can't help but think that he's been wanting it for a while now.

I growl as I assault his mouth forcefully, a shiver running down my spine as his lips open up and his tongue meshes with mine. I our tongues encircle each other, thrusting against each other in slow, languid strokes and he moans when I suck a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth, our saliva mixing together and dripping down from the corner of his mouth from the intense overflow.

The alluring sound he elicits makes my spine shudder, my arousal perking up when they travel from his mouth into mine.

"Shi-Shizu-chan…_ahhh_…!" He gasps sharply when I squeeze his firm, round ass with my calloused hands, his hips moving forward in surprise and I groan heatedly when his thigh rubs against the bulge in my pants.

I nip at his lower lip, biting it, nibbling it, before pulling it into my mouth to suck it. He groans, his hands entangling themselves in my hair as he pulls and tries to part our lips, trying to gain some of the breath I stole from his lungs.

Shivers rack his thin frame as I move my hands up to roam them over his body, feeling the curve of his spine and how it arches sharply when I caress a pressure point I know he's sensitive to. He seems so fragile in my hands, like a porcelain doll that would break any second if I wasn't careful enough and I can't help but be gentle with him, keeping my strength strictly in check at all times.

He pulls our lips apart, taking a moment to inhale deeply before pulling me down to meet his swollen lips once again, his own body moving upwards to curve into mine in raw need and I can almost feel the heat that seeps through that thin shirt hanging off his torso as he rubs out bodies together in urgency.

I groan at the back of my throat, running my tongue along the roof of his mouth, before curling it against his own fleshy, wet organ, shivering slightly at the close, intimate contact.

He's panting when we pull apart and I continue to graze soft kisses on his long, elegant neck before sucking on the patch of flesh at the bottom of his throat, licking it before sinking my canines into the heated skin. He tenses momentarily, knowing that if we continue, it would go a lot farther than just making out.

And I know that he wouldn't be exactly thrilled with the idea.

He squirms when I rip the top buttons of his shirt, exposing more of that pale, flawless skin which I lean down to ravish before I hear him gasp-

"No…Shizu-chan. I-I have to study…I need to-_ahh_!…need to get a…good grade" He moans when I latch my lips at the juncture of his neck and his shoulders and I watch eagerly as his eyes roll back and his head falls to the side, giving me better access to his hot, creamy skin. He's sensitive there, and I lock the knowledge at the back of my mind for future reference.

He whimpers when I bite him harshly with the full intention of marking him in such a way that whenever he would look in the mirror for the next few days, he would be reminded of this moment.

I lick his torso, leaving a trail of saliva on those slightly muscled pectorals which heave up and down in a rhythm with his straining breath. His breath hitches when my lips find the pink, pert nub on his chest and I kiss it, before encircling it with my mouth.

"_Nghhhh…!"_ He bites on his lower lips as I lick the firm bud and then draw it into my mouth to suck on it. His body jolts at my actions and his mouth parts as he lets out a sweet, seductive cry and his body arches into my hold, involuntarily trying to get more contact. His hands claw at my back and pull my hair as I continue my ministrations, rubbing my growing arousal against his ass to relieve some of the accumulating pressure and to make him aware of how painfully hard I am for him.

I use my free hand to pinch his other nipple hard, causing him to let out another choked gasp as his legs part instinctively under me and I smirk when I notice the bulge forming there.

I release his nipple with a distinct 'pop' and look up at his face.

By now his cheeks are tainted red with the fury of arousal, his crimson eyes half-lidded and his swollen lips parted as he inhales deeply. Those crimson strands of hair cling attractively to his forehead and sheen of sweat covers his pale skin, making the porcelain flesh glisten under the lights in the room.

His skin is hot, his body flushed and trembling and my cock twitches at the erotic sight painted in front of me. I can hardly resist the temptation as I lean over him once again and cover his lips with my own. He mumbles something into my mouth, but does nothing else to protest as I pet his tongue with my own wet muscle and our saliva mingle, the scent of arousal hanging heavily in the air, making me feel lightheaded and faint as if a mist has covered my mind and s forcing all thought to stay put.

He tastes so delicious, like chocolate and whipped cream with a tang of tartness I can only describe as Izaya. His tongue is inexperienced under my own and his movements try to mimic mine, though with less expertise. It makes me woozy to think that I was his first kiss and his first fuck. The thought gives me a feeling of elation though.

His half-lidded eyes draw me in moth to a source of light, and right now nothing else in the world matters, 'cept for the beautiful creature in my arms.

I grab his ass once again and he moans when I grind him against myself, the bulge in my pants growing bigger by the second as our clothed erections grind together, creating such friction that it leaves us both breathless. I let out a pleased groan when he reciprocates the action by moving his down to feel the tent in my pant, the mere brush of his fingers against my jeans sensitive causing me to shiver.

It is then that I've had enough and I rip those pants hanging loosely off his hips, only to have him gasp and two small hands against my chest pushing me back. I am mildly surprised that he still retaliates even in the state of such stimulation.

"Please, Shizu-chan, don't…_hah!_...do this…I need to…_mnnnn_…st-study." I look at him incredulously.

"I don't think this problem's going to go away on its own." I pant while trying to keep my voice in tone. I cant help but be slightly offended by the fact that even through my ministrations, that slick mind of his can't get away from the thought of those books. I kneed his groin through the fabric of his black boxers, reminding him that he's just as turned-on as I am. "I think you need me as much as I need you…"

"_Nghhhh!...ahhh!..._please! _ah!...don't!_" His body shudders when I wrap my fingers around his arousal and start pumping it with my hand. His head falls back, his shivering legs part even more as I thrust my hand against that bulge. I swat his wrist away as it tries to stop me and in the back of my mind, I can't help but feel severely pissed at how stubborn he's being.

His hips buck against my grip, thrusting upwards to get more contact and I can feel the wet pre-cum as it damps the cloth of the abused textile, making a noticeable dark blotch on the soft material. By now, I'm painfully aroused, and all my body wants is to slam my cock in that tight, velvety heat until he screams my name again and again in pain and pleasure alike.

"F-fine…_ah!_..." I can hear his soft words as his hips move in tandem to my strokes. Even though his mind denies it, I can tell his sensitive body is hungry for more. "I'll…I'll…blow you. Just…_nghhh…ahh!_ Stop!"

My eyes widen when I hear those words of desperation and I stop my hand for a bit, my mind trying to process what he just spewed out of that mouth of his. I frown slightly, even more disappointed. Although the picture of him giving me a blow-job seems appetizing, but it doesn't stand a chance a chance when I imagine him riding me, that flushed face and heated skin and that soft warmth inside of him…yeah, sorry Izaya, I'll make you give me a blow-job later.

"Nope." I click my tongue and continue kissing the column of his throat, making my way up his ear as I whisper "If you really think you can get off that easy especially after ignoring me…" He whimpers when I tug the elastic that holds onto those slim hips, exposing his engorged flesh to the cool surrounding air. "-then you've got another thing coming, sweetheart." I smirk as I start to pump the heated flesh once more, the friction against the rough skin of my palm making him shudder violently as he starts to pant like a dog in heat

"_Nghhh_….Shizuuuu….._Ah! ah!.._._mnnnn_…you…pro-_protozoan!_" His retaliation finally dies down and he lets his instincts take over, pumping into the length of my hand which is already moist with slick pre-cum. I wince slightly when I feel my cock throb at the sound of his wanton voice and his lewd cries and all I want to do is take him right there and then. But even in this pain, I think of his pleasure before my own.

I guide his trembling legs around my waist, hoisting him up as we stumble towards the bed. I throw him on the mattress none to harshly and quickly reach in the night stand for a bottle of lube I just bought the other day. If I think over it, maybe I _was_ looking forward to getting into his pants once again.

After properly damping my fingers in the cold gel, I raise up Izaya's leg, strategically holding it over my shoulder so that I can fully manipulate that twitching ring of muscle to my hearts content. I slip one finger inside him slowly, stretching him carefully as his walls impulsively clamp around on the intruder, making my mouth salivate at the mere thought of being inside that heat. I thrust it in and out a few times before adding another finger into him, and he gasps at the penetration, bucking his hips away from my hold as he starts to squirm.

The slick, cool gel promptly becomes like a hot liquid painting his insides as I thrust my fingers forward with more force. I part them in his rectum, trying to loosen the passage to make way for another finger and he whimpers. I look up to see his face contorted in pain, his forehead sweaty and his lower lip between his teeth as he tried to muffle the sounds escaping from his mouth.

He so hot, so damn hot and wet that it makes my cock twitch in anticipation from the mere thought of being inside him. I slam the slick digits upwards, and he cries out, making me smirk as I finally locate that sensitive gland inside those deep, promising folds of flesh. I massage his prostate, making him quiver and squeal at each thrust as quakes ripple through his small back like ocean waves on the beach.

I can't help but admire that look on his face, that expression laced with ecstasy that only I could provide him with, those eyes which were usually deep and mysterious now begging me, silently pleading me to fuck him and take him over and over again. The control I had over him was overwhelming or maybe it was the other way around since I don't think I could be satisfied by anyone but him.

His hips finally move back against my fingers, trying to get them to pierce him deeper and deeper and I eagerly look at his pleasure-filled expression and those hazy crimson eyes clouded with raw lust, feeling my own frame shiver in expectation as I keep finger-fucking that beautiful, slender, flushed body of his.

"Shizu-chan!..._nghhh!_...ple-please…I can't…I can't…I'm gonna _cum_!" I groan when I feel those heavenly walls collapse on my fingers all of a sudden, his trembling cock finally releasing its load as his body convulses repeatedly and he comes in spurts over his own exposed stomach and my shirt.

He pants, his legs shaking around me and his face serene as he tries to recover from the intense release, his body bathing in the after glow of the orgasm and his eyelids slide close, completely exhausted. I smirk. Did that little tick really think this was going to end here?

My cock is literally throbbing by now as I cover it in lube, giving it a few strokes to ease some of the tension.

Quickly, I position myself at his entrance, biting down a groan as I slowly slide the tip of my head inside that moist cavern. The mere contact makes me shiver and makes him tense. He's so hot, so freggin' hot, wet and tight that I feel like I am going melt, melt in this heat and the heavenly feeling of being inside his body.

I am almost half-way in and his face starts to contort in pain, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes, as I inch deeper and deeper inside, forcing my way through those tense, taut muscles-

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

I jerk away from the seductive teen underneath me in surprise at the sound and my eyes flick towards the door in mild confusion.

"Nii-san? Everything alright? I heard screaming."

Shit! Kasuka! What is he doing here?

Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking _shit!_

I glance at Izaya, my erection temporarily forgotten and I see him struggling underneath me as he tries to get out of my grip. Grudgingly I have to let him go and he immediately darts towards the bathroom, giving me a particularly sly smile as he slams the door shut and leaves me to fumble with my pants.

I almost mentally curse Kasuka but I'm more angry at the damned flea! I jerked that bastard off but he didn't return the favor! That fucking louse! I am gonna kill him!

"Nii-san?" Shit, Kasuka sounds concerned.

"Coming, coming…I'm just getting…a change of clothes!" I try to keep my voice steady and whimper quietly when my erection is forced into the tight compartment of my jeans once again. I almost want to die.

I stumble towards the door, and open it half-way, covering my lower half behind the wooden frame. Well, I couldn't afford getting caught with this painful erection, now could I?

"Kasuka, what're you doing here?" I pant hurriedly, trying to sound as less suspicious as possible.

"I forgot my toiletries and came back to get them." He holds up a plastic bag for further emphasis. "Everything alright in there? I heard someone scream." I fight down the blush threatening to cover my face. Damn that flea and his loud vocal reactions.

"Erm…yeah…yeah…Everything's fine. I was just…ummm…watching a movie."

"While changing clothes?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to miss anything important…heheee…" I rub the back of my neck nervously. Shit, I couldn't lie to save my life.

Kasuka quirks a suspicious eyebrow, signaling that he doesn't really believe me but he doesn't push it and walks down the hall heading for the entrance.

"I'll be back around noon tomorrow. Please don't break anything." He says in his monotone voice.

"Don't worry and have fun!" I try to crack a grin but I'm sure that it comes out forced as my erection rubs against the wood of the door, making me flinch.

I stand there until Kasuka leaves and as soon as he does, I slam my bed room door shut and glare the bathroom. I can hear the sound of running water and I assume that the flea is taking a bath.

A bath…huh? That doesn't sound half bad.

With a menacing smirk, I undress, grabbing a pair of keys from my drawer before heading towards the bathroom door. A soft, resounding 'click' and I am inside, staring that the flea's sexy silhouette from behind the translucent curtains.

He has his back towards me, and hasn't noticed my presence as of now. My erection twitches to life once again as I imagine that slender body covered with drops of water, and that little tick moaning and groaning as I roughly fuck him against the wall. He deserves it for that stunt he just pulled.

Silently, I creep towards the shower stall and I hear slight humming as grab the edge of the curtains and rip them open without a second of hesitation. Sure enough, he gasps, looking at me with wide eyes and I feel even more confident as I say those words.

"Be prepared you little flea because I'm gonna fuck you all night long."

…

"HEIWAJIMA SHIZUOOOOO!"

I think the whole school heard that shrilly shriek and I turn to the door of the class, only to find a pissed looking Orihara Izaya standing there with a sickening scary smile on his face which probably signals my upcoming doom.

I have to fight back a shudder as he stomps towards me, those delirious crimson eyes bright with anger and loathing as he pulls out his switch blade and lunges forward to attack. I am taken by slight surprise as the blade rips my uniform, making a shallow cut on my chest, matching the one he gave me when we first met.

I glare at him. Oh no he didn't.

I pick up the nearest table with all intentions to hurl it at him and make him suffer…that is until I look up and see him in my face, his nose only inches away. How the heck did he get so close, so fast?

I stagger back slightly, my heart pounding against my rib-cage. Whether it's from embarrassment or the rush of adrenaline, I'm not sure.

He still looks pissed. "Do you know that I got the _second_ highest grade in medical sciences?" His little figure is trembling with rage.

I look at him confused, setting down the table to try to solve this misunderstanding.

"That's good news…erm…congratulations?"

He glowers at me and I almost wince.

"Don't sweet talk me, you bastard! If it weren't for you and your damn libido I would have gotten the highest grade! But no, you just had to go satisfy yourself didn't you? Didn't you!"

Oh! So he's mad about _that_ time….I see…

"Come on guys, can't we get along?" Shinra interferes, putting his hands up nervously to stop us both. I expected Izaya to lash out at Shinra in his little tantrum too but instead he stays oddly quite and avoids my gaze, looking at the ground.

And eerie silence takes over the classroom, one that's almost unnerving. I shift on my legs uncomfortably, waiting for the rest of this scene to unfold until a few words confuse the hell of me.

"Ne, Shinra, it was you who topped in medical sciences, wasn't it?" I can see Shinra stiffen and pale considerably. He lets out a nervous, forced laugh, trying to brighten the tense atmosphere but to no avail. He should be fearful for his life.

"Ah, yes…I can't believe I did that well…you see Celty helped me in the-" And Shinra is cut off when Izaya looks at him, with such a cold expression that if looks could kill, then Shinra would have undoubtedly been dead by now.

Izaya puts away his knife but steps forward, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. I can see Shinra gulp and take a step back.

"Ne, Shinra, let me give you your reward for all the hard work." The twisted smile on Izaya's face tells me that this reward in going to be quite painful. I think Shinra gets the message too because with that he dives for the class entrance, screaming bloody murder and for the teachers to come and save him.

"Wait Shinra! I only wanna give you a little present." The flea smirks manically before chasing after the poor bespectacled brunette. Shinra won't get very far with Izaya being a parkour mater and all.

I frown, contemplating on whether Shinra is worth saving. Well, he does save me excess hospital bill but I definitely don't want to deal with an upset, PMS-ing Izaya…

Wait, a sec- If Izaya's upset then I, being his trusty boyfriend, am responsible for making him feel better right? And what better way to cheer him up than having comfort sex on the couch in the living room? It's perfect! I think Izaya's smarts is rubbing off on me!

Grinning with that thought in mind, I head after those two; mentally preparing myself for bedding a retaliating, bitchy uke tonight who tends to faint on me after only three rounds…Oh, this was going to be _fun_…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Authors ramble: **Hello, my darling peoples!~ I sort of wrote this to indicate that I wasn't dead and am working on all my other fics. But for now I hope you enjoyed this little thing I came up with when I realize that I had a weird habit of sticking my tongue out when concentrating on important stuff! ^.^ And then my sempai also freaked me out when she claimed that she was gonna kill all those people who got more marks than her in the CIE results…

Honestly, people can be scary sometimes…_O.O;_

Sexually frustrated Shizu-chan is the best!~ And an uke who doesn't want to return the favor is even better! XD Lolz, I hoped you liked it guys and worry, not, I am working on both my fics and both of them shall be updated rather soon!~

_**EDIT:**_ I might make a sequel to this showing what they _did_ in the bathroom and why Izaya couldn't walk, let alone study the very next morning!~ XD

Anyhoo, guys, leave reviews if you want more of this story (or more smutty lemon at least) :D!~


End file.
